Khalani
Khlani is the language spoken by the protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Other races "hearing" Khlani being 'spoken' hear meaningless sounds, though protoss possess the ability to translate the language via telepathy.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Translations Translated Phrases *''Dae'uhl'' ("great stewardship")Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *''En Taro'' ("in honor of") *''Khala'' ("Path of Ascension") *''Khas'' ("He who brings order") *''Shel'na Khyras'' ("those who endure". Also the name of a protoss faction) *''Tal'darim'' ("The forged". Also the name of a protoss faction) Untranslated Phrases *''Adun Toridas!'' (stated by Corsair pilots in StarCraft when affirming a given order and dark templar when constructed. As Adun was a protoss hero, it appears that "Toridas" is its own word. *''Dunad'wynn'' (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft when selected) *''Galahoslos?'' (stated by Dragoons in StarCraft when selected) *''Gau'gurah!'' (stated by Zealots in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Gau'ju!'' (stated by Carrier commanders in StarCraft when affirming a given order) *''Gee'hous!'' (stated by Zealots in StarCraft when selected) *''Gou'ron'' (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft when affirming a given order) *''Ischk'nu?'' (stated by Carrier commanders in StarCraft when selected) *''Issah'tu!'' (stated by Zealots in StarCraft when selected) *''Khas Arashad'' (stated by Warp Ray commanders in StarCraft II. Note that Khas was an individual, so "Arashad" is presumably its own word) *''Khas Naradahk!'' (stated by Zealots in StarCraft when selected. Note that "Khas" was an individual, so "Naradahk" is seemingly its own word). *''Khassar'Detemplari...'' (stated by high templar in StarCraft when constructed and by Zealots in StarCraft II) *''Koh'koh rii'' (stated by Scout pilots in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Kokal'tulah!'' (stated by Carrier commanders in StarCraft when given an order) *''Joh'giiv?'' (stated by Scout pilots in StarCraft when selected) *J'tokoh Zohl (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft when given an order) *''Ju'ros?'' (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft when selected) *''Loh'Klahs?'' (stated by Carrier pilots in StarCraft when selected) *''Lok pii'' (stated by Dragoons in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Metonah'' (stated by Dragoons in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Na Adan Atum!'' (seemingly a warcry)Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *''Nagat Zuul'' (stated by Dragoons in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Nach nagalas'' (stated by Fenix when affirming an order) *Ner'Mah (stated by dark templar in StarCraft when affirming a given order) *''Nihn'kas Neehn'' (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft after affirming a given order) *''Terrie Khala!'' (stated by Tassadar when given an order. Note that Khala translates as "path of ascension", "terrie" seemingly being its own word) *''Thorasoh'cahp!'' (stated by Archons in StarCraft when selected) *''Typical uz'hul'' (stated by Arbiter pilots in StarCraft when affirming a given order) *''Ul'as Addari'' *''Za Khaladas'' (stated by Dragoons in StarCraft when selected) *''Zzz'togh'' (stated by high templar in StarCraft when affirming an order) *''Zerah'hah...'' (stated by high templar in StarCraft when selected) *''Zerashk Gulida'' (stated by dark templar in StarCraft when selected) References Category: Protoss Category: Languages